JeriKole Sentences
by cartoongeek13
Summary: A sentence for each letter of the alphabet with the JeriKole pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Always wanted to do this! XD These things are what got me into fanfiction. **

**Also, some word definitions are at the end, since finding good words that haven't been used for every single letter in the alphabet is hard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Azalea

The color of Kole's pinkish-red hair, Jericho bought the bouquet unaware of its hidden meanings.

Blanket

Around the tower, Kole is rarely seen without a blanket wrapped around her; although, secretly, she would much prefer a warm Jericho to snuggle up with.

Cookies'n'Creme

They both had the same favorite flavor of ice cream, so it had to be fate.

Damsel

She hated being the damsel in distress, but it wasn't so bad once Jericho became her knight in shining armor.

Evanescence

He was vanishing right before her eyes, swamped by his father's presence and influence.

Fidelity

Jericho was notorious for his many girlfriends, but at the end of the day it was Kole who roamed his dreams.

Girly

Though he was ashamed to admit it, Jericho liked it when Kole dropped the tomboy act.

Hallmark

Just how whipped does a guy have to be to let his girlfriend talk him into a Hallmark movie marathon?

Irritating

To see him off with some other girl was the most infuriating thing in the world.

Jaded

After "meeting" with Jericho's father as many times as she had, and getting the same threats over and over again, Kole was sick of seeing Slade's stupid, one-eyed face.

Kid

After meeting each of Jericho's emotions, Kole deemed Innocence, or Childishness, her favorite.

Legs

_Why does her skirt have to be so short?_ Jericho thought to himself, face bright red.

Massage

Kole had magic hands, and Jericho was thankful to say the least.

Nosy

They knew that their friends had good intentions, but sometimes they wanted a little privacy.

Octopus

"You're not really going to _eat _that thing!" Kole squealed, eyeing the calamari on Jericho's plate.

Pumpkins

It was a time-old tradition to go out and search for the perfect pumpkin to carve for Halloween, and Kole enjoyed every moment spent out in the crisp autumn air with Jericho.

Quizá

Maybe she was worth risking his heart over.

Rumble

If there was one person Kole simply couldn't stand, it was _Kitten_.

Scars

Mal's line "Chicks dig scars," sounded crazy to Jericho, that is until Kole awkwardly laid a kiss on his worst one.

Traitor

Of all the people who accused him, Kole's words hurt the most.

Unsafe

"I just don't feel comfortable being your girlfriend knowing... everything," Kole quietly admitted.

Vivacity

Kole could always become animated about the smallest things, and so easily flattered by the smallest show of affection.

Wispy

The word Kole uses to describe Jericho's hair, and it's pretty accurate.

X-Rated

For weeks they couldn't even _look_ at each other (and they were NEVER forgiving Control Freak for screwing with their TV).

Youth

As the years went by, the old married couple would occasionally flip through the photo album and remember the golden years.

Zero

The number of sentences I could come up with for this letter.

* * *

**AN: The ending was kinda weak, but I hope you enjoyed reading. :) And now for some word definitions according to Google: **

**azalea- a symbol of femininity and softness, something that you would give a loved one that tells them to take care; basically a symbol of womanhood (not as bad as you thought it would be ;D)**

**evanescence- the event of fading and gradually vanishing from sight**

**fidelity- faithfulness to a person, cause, or belief, demonstrated by continuing loyalty and support**

**jaded- tired, bored, or lacking enthusiasm, typically after having had too much of something**

**quizá (kee-SAH)- Spanish for "perhaps" because I cheated**

**vivacity- (especially in a woman) the quality of being attractively lively and animated**

**wispy- (of hair, threads, smoke, etc.) fine; feathery**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Weren't expecting an update for this one, were you? Well, I dunno, maybe you were, but it is happening. **

**Just so you know, all of these words were chosen at random from different lists (the order is adjective, adverb, noun, and verb). I have absolutely no control over what the words end up being, but I will try my best to come up with a good sentence for every one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Angelic - having a sweet nature befitting an angel or cherub

"They are just too _sweet_," Argent sighed, putting a hand to her heart.

Biennially - happening every two years; enduring for two years

Every couple of years they would meet up with old friends and exchange stories, new and old, while their children played.

Crawl - a slow pace or rate of progress

Sure, they liked each other and all, but it just wasn't going anywhere.

Dismiss - to put off or away, especially from consideration; reject

Kole had him crushed with a curt, innocent "no" not five seconds after he had asked her out.

Electronegative - having a negative charge

As the song goes, she's electric, and technology does NOT like it!

Faultlessly - without fault, flaw, or defect; perfect

His timing was near perfect on the guitar, so how could their on-again-off-again relationship be cursed with such bad timing?

Grokking* - (verb) to understand thoroughly and intuitively

Kole understood Jericho without needing a word spoken or signed between them, something that stumped many less attentive people.

Heap - to load, supply, or fill abundantly

Wisely, Jericho had decided to reveal his past to Kole slowly and on his terms instead of all at once, not while being pressured by some outside force into splitting open and revealing his true self.

Idolized - regarded with deep or rapturous love

She was no crystal figurine, a thing to be placed on a shelf and never touched or held or kissed, Jericho decided.

Jocularly - given to, characterized by, intended for, or suited to joking or jesting; facetious

Hot Spot's eyebrows raised in amusement as he felt the need to ask, "... What were you trying to accomplish there, pal?"

Knocking - a blow or thump

"She gave you a right knocking, mate!" Argent exclaimed, gingerly poking at Jericho's black eye, an injury delivered without regret by Kole herself.

Lift - to raise or direct upward

Hearing him play the guitar always lifted her spirits...

Maroon - a dark brownish to purplish red

"It is my _new _favorite color," Kole declared, pulling at the sleeves of her own maroon sweater, a Valentine's gift from Jericho.

Not - you know what it means, and it is apparently MUY complicado

He was _not _about to let her leave.

Outflow - something that flows out

After disclosing his close relation to Slade, a thing cleverly veiled for a number of years, he had expected outrage and distrust from her, not a sudden outpour of tears and sympathy.

Pursue - to follow close upon; go with; attend

Kole had been burned by people who had loved her before, which was the very reason Jericho had to work and chip away at the crystal seal on her heart.

Quiet - characterized by an absence or near absence of of activity or agitation

She had fallen strangely silent when Argent asked her if they needed to stop by the hospital to get her leg checked out.

Rhapsodically - extravagantly enthusiastic; ecstatic

Control was the name of Jericho's game, but Kole approached life with bounce and fun.

Scourge - a person or thing that applies or administers punishment or severe criticism

'_You're wearing **that **to the party?'_ really isn't a good thing to ask, Jericho.

Trickle - to come, go or pass bit by bit slowly or irregularly

Although they hadn't been particularly close those times, Jericho had still managed to weave himself into and out of Kole's life throughout those far apart years.

Umteenth - last in an indefinitely numerous series

"I already said NO," Kole hissed, rueing the day she had met this boy... this very persistent boy.

Vaguely* - not clearly or explicitly stated or expressed

Some might say that finding a single, lonely flower in your doorway every other day is a rather ambiguous way to tell someone you like them, and Kole would agree.

Word - a unit of language

He had the ring, now all he needed was for her to say that one little word...

X-ray* - a form of electromagnetic radiation

See-more was a dead man.

Yellow - that color in the rainbow that is between orange and green (you know the one)

"Your hair is, like... _blond_-blond..." the heavily medicated girl added, giggling, "and curly too!"

Zestfully* - characterized by hearty enjoyment

Kole was well known for always having a good time wherever she went, being the "fun one" from her team, but she had her best times with Jericho.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I must confess that I had to change a few topic words. The ones I changed were either very awkward or just impossible to work with (like "xerox" would have been). The ones I had to change have stars next to them. **

**You know what... if YOU have a prompt or word that you want to see you can leave it in a review. It is more than likely that I will do it. **


End file.
